Sideshipping
by DC13
Summary: I claim first ChazzXSidekick fics! SLASH, ChazzTori. If you're unsure who Tori is, see inside. This is now simply where I place all the ToriChazz fics that I've done.
1. Overflow

**Title:** Overflow  
**Pairing:** Tori/Chazz  
**Theme:** #27; Overflow  
**Disclaimer:** These characters to not belong to me, they belong to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I am merely playing with them.  
**AN:** This was done for the 30kisses on LiveJournal. I chose to do mine in all drabbles, because I prefer to work like that really. This is SLASH, meaning love between two cute guys. If you're not sure who Tori is, it's the sidekick of Chazz's with blue hair, glasses and the slightly country accent.

I hope you enjoy, and please review if you feel like it!

* * *

When the situation in the Slifer dorms became too much and Chazz was ready to beat the slackers around the head with his duel disk just for being idiots, he needed a place to just relax before his anger overflowed. Sometimes he would go and scream at the ocean, or go throw rocks into the abandoned dorm.  
Sometimes though, if he was feeling more depressed then angry… He'd go down to the woods where the trees were covered in carved words. He'd feel better after tracing his fingers over a jagged 'T+C XX'. Then he could deal with any slackers.

* * *


	2. Goodnight

**Pairing:** Chazz/Tori  
**Theme:** #24; Goodnight; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Warning:** Brief mentions of Yaoi and sex.

* * *

After about three weeks of bedding down with Chazz, Tori thought he'd figured out the code that the dark haired boy had about going to sleep. It hadn't been hard, because watching the other boy was almost becoming a hobby for the bluenette.

A small grunt and a few seconds of fluffing the pillow before throwing his spiky head down onto it was, surprisingly, not a bad day. A tiring one, maybe, but not a bad day in the slightest. He knew it hadn't been a bad day because shortly after falling asleep Chazz's nose would wrinkle up slightly in distaste of the cold and he'd turn over to curl up into the heat provided by Tori's body. Normally on bad days Chazz wouldn't want much contact while he slept and would roll away as much as possible once he was unconsious.

When it had been a good day, Chazz could almost be rather amiable as he prepared to sleep. Tori wouldn't call what talking they did 'chatting' but it was certainly less formal then their usual subjects of duel cards, slackers, teachers and how they could be rid of one Jaden Yuki. Talking with Chazz when he was in this mood normally involved Chazz trying to talk him into getting contact lenses while curled up to him a bit, playing with his hair a little and giving little hums to any questions along with a light kiss to shut Tori up when he asked too many.

A boring day would have Chazz lying flat on his back, one arm up by his forehead as he glared at the ceiling in mild venom. Once Tori had jokingly suggested that was how the dark-haired boy practised his famous deadly glances; a sharp glance and snarl quickly proved to him that these, in fact, came naturally to Chazz and didn't need to be practised under any circumstance.

Tori sometimes felt a twinge of pride whenever Chazz had a bad day. Not because it would have been his fault that the day had been bad, but because on bad days was when Chazz normally wanted sex. Tori was hardly one to disagree with the fact that this was a very good cure for a bad day. So when Chazz was panting and growling into his ear as they moved together, finally calling out his name in a semi-choked scream because of the dorms on either side of them, Tori couldn't help feeling a bit smug that he'd made the day just a little bit better.

* * *

Reviews would be appriciated. 


	3. The Road Home

**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #20 The road home; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Rating:** Older Teen for swearing, Yaoi and mild making out. Mostly for the swearing though.  
**NB:** It's been a while since I had to use the stick symbols used below, so I'm a bit rusty. Please excuse any mistakes and take them as they are in here please.

Thanks to all Reviewers so far!

* * *

Chazz sighed, pressing his thumb and forefinger to his temples and pressing as hard as he could, clenching his eyes shut. It was late enough for him and the blue haired boy next to him to be in trouble for being out past school curfew, making it nearly impossible to see more then 5 feet ahead of them in the forest that they had found themselves in.

"Tori." He said as pleasantly as he could manage through gritted teeth. Tori flinched a bit but nodded to show he'd heard. "Tori, allow me to explain something, please? This, what we're standing on, is an island. Are we clear so far?"

"Yes Boss." Tori replied sulkily, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree nearest to him.

"Good, glad to know we're using the same language. Now. What's special about an island? Let me answer; it's not connected to anything. All the roads go and connect to each other, like a pretty little connect the dot picture. I'm not using words that are too long for you, am I?" Tori's scowl and head shake in the negative prompted Chazz to continue. "So, explain to me. How, can you get us lost on an island?" He yelled the last bit, the sound being swallowed up by the forest.

"Well, Boss, I don't exactly see you blazing a trail back to the dorm rooms." The bluenette said dryly, pushing himself to stand upright when he realised there was sap leaking onto the shoulder of his jacket. "And if your theory is correct, we just need to head straight ahead. We'll come to the edge of the island and then go around it."

"Unless by going straight ahead we end up going inland." Chazz muttered as he started to follow Tori, the other boy waiting for him to catch up before heading onwards.

Half an hour later still found the boys wandering around in the forest. However, now they had a soundtrack. Whenever Chazz saw something vaguely familiar to something he'd seen five minutes ago, a resounding crunch was heard as he kicked it; Tori was sure he would have duelled the tree if he could have, he seemed to be getting so irate. Every time Chazz bumped into a twig or stepped on something that somehow managed to offend him, there was a short burst of swear words with Jaden Yuki somehow being worked into the cause of their predicament.

"This is pointless. Hopeless, pointless and it's your fault." The grey-eyed Obelisk pointed out as both boys sat down on a fallen tree to rest a while and try and get their bearings. Tori rolled his eyes, leaning down to rub at a sore ankle.

"Yes boss, of course." He muttered, deciding not to bring up the fact that it had been Chazz trying to get his attention to show off the new cards he'd just brought, distracting them both from the path until they decided on a 'short cut' so that Chazz could put them away safely as soon as possible. Chazz nodded to Tori's words, sighing a bit as he leant back with his arms behind his head. A few moments passed in silence, Tori massaging his ankle while Chazz glared accusingly at the sky. "Boss?"

"What?" Without moving his head Chazz slid his gaze to Tori. The other Obelisk was looking at the floor with a puzzled expression. Following his eyes he noticed the sticks arranged in patterns on the dirt. "Well, go take a better look then." He muttered, nudging at the bluenette to prompt him up. Tori nodded and went over to carefully examine them.

"It's a few arrows made from sticks, some stones and crosses too." He called back to Chazz, frowning a bit as he tried to figure the symbols out. An arrow pointing to the left with a stone cross in front of it; an arrow pointing ahead with a circle made from pebbles in front of it and finally an arrow pointing to the right with a stick house made, a large cross over it made from pebbles. Sighing he motioned Chazz to come over. "Boss, come take a look at these." Grumbling acquiesce the other boy came over, peering at the signs.

"Right. They're sticks and stones. Now what?" He asked bluntly, standing back up and stretching a bit. Tori shrugged, looking at them more.

"Well… We could try going ahead. I don't like the idea of going anywhere there's a large cross over the symbol, so…" He trailed off, wondering what on earth the circle could mean. Shrugging it off he straightened up. "Shall we?" At Chazz's shrug and angry mutter they started off in the direction indicated. Along the way, Tori pointed out the other little marking carved into the trees as he saw them, getting only grunts in response from the other boy, causing him to give up. They walked in silence for a bit, Tori lost in his thoughts as he watched the arrows until he hadn't realised that Chazz wasn't next to him.

"Boss?" He called, stopping where he was and turning around. The other boy stood a little way off, leaning against a tree and looking into a clearing with a strange expression on his face. Coming up behind him, Tori took advantage of his height to peer over the top of Chazz's head to see what had captured his attention.

It was Zane and Alexis, sitting with their backs to the two watching boys. Zane's arm was wrapped around her waist, Alexis' head resting on his shoulder. Tori could hear that they were talking quietly, but couldn't discern the words. Glancing down at Chazz, he stepped back a bit when he saw the other Obelisks fists clenched and shaking by his side.

"Lets just find that damned circle." Came a deadly sounding hiss from Chazz, the shorter boy turning on his heel and darting past Tori to get back on the path. Tori dithered a bit; he could easily as Alexis' and Zane for directions back to the dorm, but… That would mean admitting that he and Chazz had seen them at a private moment. A few more seconds and he hurried after Chazz, trying to spot the dark shadow in the woods around him. Catching up he slowed until they were in step again. Chazz's fists still hadn't unclenched, the nails of his hands digging into his palms.

"We didn't see anything." Chazz said with a growl, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they walked, Tori nodding silently in agreement. They continued for a bit until Chazz whirled round and slammed his fist into a tree, incidentally, right where Zane's stomach would have been if he'd been the tree. A vehement explosion of hate spewed forth, Chazz shutting his eyes tightly as he pushed his fist harder into the tree bark until Tori was worried a knuckle was going to break. Wearing himself down Chazz gradually quietened, his head hanging and his shoulders slumped, fist still against the tree, a small amount of blood on his knuckles.

"Boss?" Tori said cautiously, getting a small twitch in response. He took heart from this, stepping forward a little to put his hand on Chazz's shoulder. "Boss, lets just get back to the dorms, okay? I'm sure you'll feel a lot-" He was cut off by Chazz jerking his shoulder out from under his hand and turning to glare at him.

"I'll feel what? A lot better?" He said, sneering a bit at Tori's confused expression. "Not bloody likely. A lot better because I didn't go in there and trying to beat Zane up so get royally thrashed in front of her? No fucking way." Here Chazz paused, scowling as he tugged on the collars of his coat in what Tori knew to be a self-conscious gesture. "I might however get a lot drunk, provided we do get back there." The level of self-control was back in the dark haired boys voice and he turned towards the direction they'd been heading, walking into a circular clearing. The trees were covered in carvings; little hearts with letters inside, stars with more names, a rainbow with seven names carved into each colour. Tori gave a low whistle, looking round.

"I'm guessing this is the place, huh?" He said, looking through the trees. He could see a small glimmer of light through the trees, indicating the school and so the dorm rooms. Giving a grin he turned to where he expected Chazz to be only to find that for the second time that night he wasn't where he was meant to be. Instead he was standing in front of a relatively unmarked tree, arms crossed and looking at the bark critically.

"I wonder why this one hasn't got too many names on it." Chazz said, though he sounded sarcastic. Tori arched an eyebrow and came closer, looking at the tree. The bark seemed smoother then the others around them but harder to cut, if the jagged letters were any indication. Tori knew which name had caught Chazz's attention though; in an almost perfectly symmetrical heart were the initials 'Z.T + A.R'; no doubt Zane had been convinced by Alexis to indulge in the brief moment of schoolboy-ism. Chazz stood glaring for a few moments before speaking. "Do you have a knife?"

"No, sorry, must have left it in my other murderers kit." Tori replied dryly, folding his arms. Chazz shrugged and started to take his duel disk off his arm. "Boss, what are you going to do, duel the tree?"

"No, idiot. I'm going to carve something with it." Tori arched an eyebrow as Chazz began to wrestle the cover off the back of the duel disk, the one that you would lift to get it fixed. Giving a triumphant noise Chazz shoved the tool at Tori and moved to start scratching at the tree. Tori sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Boss, it's more then a bit childish to scratch their names off it, don't you think?" He asked, settling the duel disk carefully in his arms so that no wires fell out. Chazz grunted, not stopping his movements. Five minutes later he stepped back, smirking.

"There." He proclaimed, grabbing his disk out of Tori's arms and beginning to force the cover back on. Tori however was silent, gaping at the initials carved on the tree. 'T + C XX'

"Boss? Boss, what the hell?" He asked faintly, automatically putting a hand out to catch the piece of wire that Chazz had forced out of the disk in his haste to put the cover back on. Chazz rolled his eyes, tutting.

"Stupid. Once she sees it, she'll get jealous!" The dark haired boy grinned a bit, settling the cover back in place and slipping it on his arm. "Sides, count yourself lucky. You're now going out with the most handsome and popular boy in the Academy. If I were you, I'd be damned grateful, not standing there like a stuck fish. Close your mouth, you're going to catch something in it." Tori nodded a bit dumbly, still staring at the tree, mouth still open. Chazz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But, but Boss." Tori squeaked a bit more, his mind still trying to process the carvings on the tree. They were right underneath Zane and Alexis' heart; no one could fail to see it!

"Idiot." The shorter boy muttered, standing on tiptoe to reach his taller sidekicks chin, the other hand on his shoulder to steady himself as he sealed his lips against the bluenettes. Tori's eyes widened, a slight squeak working it's way out past their kiss as he struggled very slightly before stopping, part of his brain going a bit numb. He could feel Chazz smirking against his lips, the hand that had been holding his chin moving down to lightly rest on his collar bone, thumb stroking at his now rapid pulse. A few more moments of Chazz's lips moving persuasively against his own and Tori shivered a bit, leaning back against the tree with his hands on Chazz's jacket to tug him back with him.

Chazz was more then happy to oblige.

* * *


	4. Red

**Title of the work:** Goodnight  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #19 Red; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Rating:** Older Teen, due to boy on boy kissing and groping. Mmm, groping.

**NB:** Hmm, these things are beginning to be vaguely connected now. I wouldn't say they're directly in order, but I think we can safely say they're from the same story line type thing. But only vaguely mind. Don't hold me to that...

* * *

"Chazz, don't you think this is going a bit overboard?" Tori yelped, trying to scramble backwards from the other boy crawling towards him on all fours. The other boy smirked a bit smirked a bit, shaking his head as the bluenette bumped into the wall and whimpered a bit when the other Obelisks arms moves to be on either side of his waist, their foreheads touching. They had been sitting on Chazz's bed doing homework, the dark haired boy giving subtle hints of more enjoyable activities, which Tori had just failed to grasp. Giving up on that tact, Chazz decided to just lean forward and nibble on his neck with a husky whisper telling Tori he'd look great with a hickey. Hence the taller boys current state of near panic.

"Oh, stop fussing. It's not like it hurts." Chazz muttered, rolling his eyes as he nipped the tip of Tori's nose. The small action caused Tori to squeak and try to move back again to no avail. Even as Chazz's hand came and gently removed the boys' glasses before resting on his neck, Tori squeaked again and tried to shrink back from him. "I swear, you're worse then a girl." He smirked at the baleful glare Tori was giving him and, hardly wanting to be on the receiving end of it for much longer, closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

Tori shut his eyes, blushing darkly when he felt the tip of Chazz's tongue trace along the seam of his lips. Feeling highly inexperienced he cracked one eye open for some sort of clue of what he was meant to do now but Chazz's eyes had also closed, barring any hints. Closing his eye again he poked the tip of his tongue out at Chazz's as it made another sweep of his lips.

The dark haired boy took advantage of the small gap and dove forward, not noticing that he almost cracked Tori's head on the wall in the process. Thoroughly exploring Tori's mouth with his tongue he smirked inwardly at the squirms and small whimpering noises that the bluenette was making. Giving a soft nibble to his lips he drew back and started to kiss a path down to his neck.

"See… You're much better now…" Chazz murmured softly, lightly kissing a spot just under his jaw before biting down. Tori jumped with a weak sounding cry, jolting against the grip that Chazz had on his wrist, dimly registering that he hadn't even noticed when it got there. Tori jumped again when he felt the boys other hand descend on his thigh, squeezing slightly before tracing up and down.

A few moments passed with Tori trying to stifle whimpers in his throat while Chazz occupied himself by nipping and licking over his neck, a glaringly red mark left in his wake. Raising his head he smirked at the ruffled bluenette; Tori was panting slightly, his eyes closed and head back against the wall, shivering slightly. "There. Now was that really worth all that fuss earlier?" A soft whimper answered him, the bluenette's eyes opening halfway to give Chazz a smouldering look.

"What? Just the one?"

* * *


	5. Jolt!

**Title of the work:** Jolt!  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #3 Jolt; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Rating:** Older Teen, a few instances of bad language, badly concealed nakedness and groping of undressed varieties.

**NB:** Italics are my friends and they denote flashbacks. Woooo!

* * *

Tori cursed himself mentally, shivering a bit in the chill of the room. He had taken a shower ten minutes ago and was clad only in a towel around his waist, hair hanging limp and unstyled over his shoulders. He'd taken his glasses off last night. The only problem was now he couldn't find them.

Arms outstretched he warily started to wobble into the room. It didn't help that this wasn't his dorm room. In his, all furniture was moved neatly against the walls in case of emergencies like this; in Chazzs' it was all arranged in stylish squares that were nearly impossible to navigate when everything was one big blur.

Tori hissed and let out a string of muttered curses as he knocked his knee into something, his hands landing on the back of the sofa. Grimacing he straightened, tugging the towel more securely round his waist. Chazz wasn't even awake yet, so he couldn't as him for help. Waking him up was out of the question; Chazz was notoriously bad tempered when he woke up and would likely hurl his glasses at him, breaking them.

Another few steps and he crashed into something else, this one being low down enough to send him toppling to the floor with an undignified yelp. He groaned a bit, lying there a second before he felt a foot nudge his side.

"I know my carpet is good, but do you have to molest it half naked?" Chazzs' voice floated down to him from the big, black spiky blob that Tori guessed was his head. It seemed the crash had woken him up and he'd come rushing out to make sure there was no crazed maniac trying to break into his dorms, or a Jaden bouncing around in there. Tori just looked up at the other boy pitifully, pulling his towel back to cover himself.

"I-I can't find my glasses…" Chazz paused, his mouth open, as he'd been about to suggest Tori and his floor announce their relationship formally. The other duellist on the floor sounded smaller and more scared then he'd ever heard him before; all this because he lost his glasses?

"So? Where did you put them?" He asked, eyes moving from the slightly hunched up figure on the floor to sweep over the room. He couldn't spot them right away and he frowned a bit, trying to replay what had happened before he'd fallen asleep.

_Tori bucked and whimpered slightly, the grip that Chazz had on his hips a maddening torment. The dark haired boy smirked down at him, leaning down to kiss and nibble at his lips, Tori moaning and trying to nip back before Chazz pulled back with a wince._

_"Goddamned creations…" He muttered, plucking the glasses of Tori's face and making the other boy yelp, setting them neatly in the pocket of his blazer, which was tossed next to them. "Oh shut up. They're cutting into my face." Chazz smirked, leaning down until they were nose to nose, his breath warming Tori's lips. "And I highly doubt you exactly want me to stop, do you now? Or get big red marks all over my face?"_

_A whimper and a pair of moist lips answered him, Toris' eyes closing as he rocked his hips upwards to grind against Chazzs'. Chazz smirked inwardly and pulled the other boys hips up again, moaning slightly at the increased friction. It just proved his point that you didn't need to see to enjoy yourself, though he was sure that by now Tori had pretty much forgotten the earlier discussion._

Chazz nodded to himself and turned on his heel, making his way back to the bedroom. Tori whimpered when he saw the foggy shape leave and struggled to his feet to follow. He managed to get to the door of the bedroom before he tripped over a shirt – probably his – and almost crashed down to the floor again. Almost.

He stopped his descent with a jolt, having fallen into two supporting arms. Toris' hands came to grip at Chazz's upper arms instinctively to try and regain his balance, the boys teetering before they fell over, Tori yelping and Chazz cursing. A few moments passed, Tori staying stock still in mortification. Chazz stirred under him, turning his head and holding up the glasses he'd retrieved from his blazer. Tori squinted at them with a confused noise.

"Where-!" He didn't get to finish before Chazz slipped them on his face carefully, the other boys face coming suddenly into focus. It was no surprise that Chazz was smirking at Tori; what was the surprise was when his arms curved around his waist and hugged him gently, a kiss being pressed to his temple.

"Next time, just wake me up and ask for them." Chazz murmured into his ear, kissing it softly. Tori nodded dumbly, blushing a bit.

"O-Okay…"

* * *


	6. Fence

**Title of the work:** Fences and Walls  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #25 Fence; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. Though I do hope to soon have a homemade Tori plushie!  
**NB:** Just a short one I'm afraid. Also, I don't think this one fits in as well with the other ones…

* * *

When Chazz was sent down to the Slifer red dorms, it was like a wall had been thrust up between him and his former allies in Obelisk blue. He couldn't sit with any of them, couldn't joke with them, couldn't make fun of any of the Slackers because, shock and horror, he was one of them now.

His former lackeys would walk past with barely a sniff of recognition, chatting away about what had happened last night in the Obelisk dorms when they flushed that Ra kid's head down the toilet and it had been _hysterical_. Chazz was hurt, if Chazz Princeton ever admitted to getting hurt, by this most of all. Especially the indifference from Tori, who Chazz had hoped would have some sympathy for him. After seeing Alexis and Zane that night the bluenette had been incredibly nice to Chazz, letting him vent his frustrations upon him on a pretty regular basis. Chazz had begun to suspect there might have been _something_ there, but then he had been sent down and everything had shattered.

Of course, that was until after he'd beaten his brother with his smaller, more pathetic deck that would have been smashed by his former deck that Tori started to give him little nods of greeting when they saw each other in the halls. Or stopping to enquire about his health after the Blue had heard about the recent food poisoning scare in the Slifer Dorms. It still came as a surprise when Tori left him a small note at the dark haired boys desk to meet down by the cliffs at night.

When Chazz got down there, Tori was already there and tossing little pebbles off the cliff and straining to hear the plop amidst the waves below them. Glancing to Chazz the bluenette smiled and tossed another one in.

"Evening Boss." He said nonchalantly, stooping to pick another one up. Chazz nodded a bit dumbly in return, crossing his arms.

"What did you want?" The question made Tori pause and drop the stone, turning to Chazz. He smiled and opened his arms slightly in offer of a hug, Chazz stepping forward warily and leaning against him with a tired sigh.

"Just don't give me Slacker germs and we'll be fine." Tori mumbled into black spikes before Chazz reached up and tilted his head down for a kiss, both shivering into it. Tori's arms curved automatically around the smaller boys waist while Chazz's wrapped around his shoulders, making the kiss deeper.

The way Chazz figured it now, as he thought dimly in the midst of slipping his hands under Tori's prized blue coat, was while there are still come pretty high walls that need to be scaled, you can always rely on a good waist high fence for someone to lean over and give some affection.

* * *

Reviews are, as ever, loved and cherished. 


	7. Radio Cassette player

**Title of the work:** Not the best of ideas  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #14 Radio Cassette player; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Rating:** General.  
**NB:** Um. This one's mostly humour. The song mentioned is 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal. I figure since no lyrics are actually put down, it should be okay.

* * *

Tori lowered his book to look at Chazz over the top of it, one eyebrow arching. The other boy was smirking triumphantly with his arms above his head; well, his right arm above his head while his left sagged to one side. Sighing a bit Tori folded the corner of his page over and set the book to one side.

"You did _what_ to your Duel Disk, Boss?" He asked in a tired sort of tone. This would explain why he'd been allowed to study uninterrupted for the last two hours. It also explained the source of muffled swear words and bangs that he had tried to ignore.

"I added a tape player to it. Think about it Tori; I enter the field, a loud crashing theme song playing. Why, Slackers would tremble. Zane Truesdale would cower before someone powerful enough to have a theme song!" Chazz said triumphantly. Tori just rolled his eyes and went back to his book. It wasn't that he didn't trust most of Chazz's ideas for grandeur, although that one about hiring cheerleaders did seem a bit over the top, but modifying his Duel Disk?

To be fair, 'modifying' sort of overstated what Chazz had done to the piece of machinery. He had just taped a Walkman to the top of it and put the speakers onto armbands on his upper arms. If it didn't intimidate his opponents, it would certainly incapacitate them in… Other ways. Most probably they would be doubled up with laughter.

"Are you listening to me Tori? We have to go and test it!" Chazz said impatiently, taking the book off the protesting bluenette and near on dragging him down to the Obelisk Duelling Arena. It had a few students milling about in there.

"Doesn't look like there are many people for you to scare witless Boss." Tori said dryly, only to have Chazz laugh scornfully.

"Idiot. That's what you're for." Tori froze. Chazz was going to duel _him_? Obelisk he may be, but the last few times he had been coerced into duelling the other boy… Well, Tori hadn't exactly come out on top.

"Boss… Maybe you should let me go get Jaden Yuki? Hmm? Would that make you feel better?" Tori tried to sound as placating as he could, even holding his hands up in a surrender motion. Chazz just sniffed and nodded, crossing his arms and sitting down to wait. Giving a sigh of relief Tori hurried off to fetch the Slacker.

Returning with Jaden, Syrus and Bastian in tow Tori motioned for Chazz to come down now. The dark-haired boy was more then happy to do so and the duel began.

Half way through and Chazz theme song was blaring from the speakers. Jaden did look suitably impressed, Tori had to give Chazz that. The current part of Chazz's theme song ended and so he started to fast-forward it to the next bit. The bluenette made a mental note to help Chazz edit the tape so that it flowed a lot better; judging by Bastians' and Syruss' looks it had dropped a few coolness points like that.

Stopping the tape confidently Chazz gave a sharp bark of laughter that soon died in his throat, his eyes growing wide. Slowing he moved his head to glare at the harmless piece of hardware that was now belting out a rather popular Love song.

"Uh, Chazz?" Jaden said cautiously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You… Compare me to a kiss from a rose? On something grey?" Tori sighed and put his head in his hands.

Well, Seal had been called inspiring. Now they could add mortifying to the list.

* * *


	8. The space between dreams

**Title of the work:** Manipulation  
**Theme:** #6 The space between dream and reality  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. I do however own the little Lackeyshipping doodle that I drew.  
**Rating:** Teen, just for mentions of Boy love and a kew kisses.

* * *

Tori had never been a morning person. It always took I so /I so long to wake up, letting ones eyes adjust behind thin glasses, wake up over some coffee… He was practically defenceless before eight am.

Chazz on the other hand, was a horribly early riser. He'd get up, wash, dress and be sorting through his deck before Tori had even begun to start to even dream about waking up.

Chazz had read somewhere, that if you caught someone just as they were about to wake up and said something to them; it worked as a sort of subliminal message and got them to do whatever you want. He'd never had a chance to practise this piece of knowledge, but now that he had someone who was barely alive before they smelt coffee… It was perfect.

Leaning over he nuzzled his lips gently at the back of Toris' ear, nipping at the delicate shell before starting to whisper into it for a few moments. The bluenette stirred a little at the ticklish motions but calmed when he got used to them, Tori mumbling a bit in his sleep.

Giving a final kiss to Toris' cheek Chazz pulled away with a final whisper, before retreating back to his desk so nothing looked amiss.

"Be mine forever…"

* * *


	9. A world of their own

**Title of the work:** Different Worlds.  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Takadera (Dub names will be used, therefore Manjoume is Chazz and Takadera is Tori)  
**Theme:** #8 Our own world; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** No ownage.  
**Rating:** Older teen for mentions of boy on boy gropage and such.

* * *

Their world wasn't light fluffy clouds, or smiling faces and bright laughter like some _other_ couple they knew of, because Jaden and Syrus were saccharine sweet and twice as nauseating. It wasn't sweet surprise kisses -unless you counted Chazz biting at Tori's neck in the middle of class just to see him jump- in public, or holding hands or spending time down at the beach watching sunsets.

Their world _certainly_ wasn't cute little nicknames or adoring, simpering looks in the middle of duels, proclaiming that they'd 'never attack each other' because both of them knew that in their world if the other was in the way of greatness, they'd be blasted to pieces without a second thought.

Their world was full of biting kisses and hair pulling, rough shoves into tiny cramped spaces to make the most of the free moments they had out of their busy schedule of studying and crushing other students dreams.

Their world was sneaking into each other's dorms at night, tying the other up while they were still asleep and waking them with wicked kisses and touches, the 'victim' crying out in ecstasy even before their eyes were open. And then the next night it was switched to keep things interesting; unless they decided not to visit, making the other lie awake waiting and waiting until dawn.

Their world was leaving booster packs in each others pockets; best cards removed of course but it was the thought that counted. It also was letting one choose the days mocking-boy and coming up with horrible barbs throughout the day for when they cornered the hapless victim after class. It was sitting semi-patiently though tedious studying sessions, bored after promising not to grope and thusly ruin concentration.

Their world wasn't the usual world of High School romances, but damn it, it was theirs and they were both too possessive to let anyone see the better parts of it.

* * *


	10. 10

**Title of the work:** Countdown  
**Theme:** #10 #10; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sadly. SO wish I did though.  
**Rating:** Mature Readers, Masturbation, goading on by a no-gooder, Yaoi.

**NOTE:** Since it has been brought up, allow me to clear a few things up about Tori's name.

**Yes**, he is not named in the dub. However, after scouring quite a few Japanese sites, the names I can piece together that pertain to him are 'Tori' and 'Wakame'. So, after a bit of discussio with other fans, we figured 'Tori' would be the first name, with 'Wakame' as the family name.

I hope that clears up any confusion.

I also apologise for spamming peoples inboxes, but it's a needed repost.

* * *

"You're going to listen very carefully to what I say Tori, and you're going to follow these instructions to the letter. You know that I'll know if you don't, so it's best if you just get along with it, understand?" Chazz's voice sounded a little fuzzed on the small earpiece Tori had in his ear, the Obelisk shifting in his seat a little. If he glanced up a little from the test paper he was working on, he could make out the distinctive crown of black spikes at the front of the class; it looked like Chazz was already done seeing as he was lying back with his feet on the desk.

"You know I don't need help to answer the questions Chazz." Tori mumbled in reply, ducking his head again so that Crowler wouldn't see him talking. The students had been spaced out along the rows for the test so that cheating was minimized, so no one could hear him. Tori heard the snort that came through the earpiece and Chazz could be seen shaking his head.

"I'm not going to even dignify that… Just listen very closely, you hear?" Hearing Tori sigh in assent Chazz continued. "What I want you to do, is scoot in close to your desk. Go ahead, do it."

"Um… Alright…" Arching an eyebrow down at a question Tori obeyed, resting his head on his hand. "Anything else?"

"Of course. Undo your trousers." It took a full five minutes of Tori staring at his paper in shock before the sentence was fully comprehended.

"Excuse me?" The bluenette tried to be as quiet as he could and still carry the normal tone of politeness that he used to reason with his lovers occasional spats of madness. None of his spats had ever been quite this bad or unpredicted though. "Chazz, if you haven't noticed, we're ARE in the middle of an exam. Why would I undo my trousers?"

"Well, you could keep them done up, -" Tori breathed a sigh of relief at that. "- but that would make it very difficult to touch yourself." The bluenette was struck dumb for another couple of minutes, looking dazed.

"Boss?"

"Mm?" The reply from Chazz came sounding only slightly interested.

"Let me straighten this out. You want me to sit here and jerk off in the middle of an exam?" He wasn't getting hard at the idea, Tori told himself firmly, shifting around in his seat a bit in the hopes to settle himself down a bit as his body protested that maybe he was getting just a _little_ hard. A considering hum sounded in his ear and then Chazz replied.

"Yes, that's pretty much right. You've caught on well. There's a catch though."

"Oh, do surprise me." Tori muttered dryly; he didn't actually think Chazz would though.

"You have to come before I finish counting to ten."

"You're kidding."

"Why would I kid? Go on, I'm bored. One." At the first number being counted off, Tori's hand slipped under the table obediently and into his trousers, the bluenette swallowing thickly. He prayed Crowler wouldn't come round, he prayed the Obelisks sitting on either side of him wouldn't glance over and he especially prayed that maybe Chazz would get bored of this game and stop it before ten. "Two. Where is your hand?"

"I-In my trousers…" Tori replied in a shaky whisper, moving his palm over himself hesitantly. He heard a tut from Chazz.

"Well, that's no good. Into your underwear, go on." Chazz said, sounding patient before adding, "Three." on the end of it. A readjustment of his hands position and the bluenette bit his pencil slightly, glancing round frantically before staring back down at his paper. "Where are you touching now?" Was Chazz _gloating_?

"Err…" Tori flushed; invisible over the earpiece, but Chazz knew him well enough to know when he was blushing. "Well, it's, um..."

"You can't say it." Now Chazz was gloating, goading him on. "Just say it. It's on your cock, isn't it Tori?"

"...Yes." Tori had to whisper, his throat suddenly rather dry.

"Say it then. Four. I hope it hasn't stopped moving either, or else you're going to run out of time."

"I-It's on my cock Chazz…" Tori replied, shifting a bit in his seat with a small noise of pleasure.

"Five. Good. Half way to ten Tori, are _you_ half way there?" To be honest, Tori wasn't sure if he was or not. He gave a hum in the affirmative anyway, tightening his grip a little and speeding up his motions. "Couldn't hear you. Six."

"Half way…" Tori muttered distractedly, spreading his legs a little wider and raising his hips up to his hand. Shivering a bit he rubbed his thumb over the head, biting his tongue to stop any noise.

"Seven." Chazz's voice was silky in his ear, providing a welcome beat to pace around, Tori's breath starting to come harder and faster until he was sure the boys around him could tell something was wrong. "Do you think you can come before ten, Tori?"

"Yes…" Tori hissed out, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest on the back of his chair. It was getting harder to stop the small moans and sighs that wanted to be sounded but he fought them down valiantly. His hand was moving more erratically now, his hips matching the movements easily enough.

"Eight." Chazz hadn't even finished saying the number before a tiny cry of pleasure sounded from the back of the classroom. Tori flushed darkly as a ripple of heads turned round to look at him, but aside from that he didn't notice a thing except for the little voice in his ear, soothing him and congratulating him; and Tori though, promising him something as well.

Who needed the grades anyway?

* * *


	11. Excessive Chain

**Title of the work:** Chains  
**Theme:** #13 Excessive Chain ; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, sorry.  
**Rating:** PG, if that.  
**NB:** Just a short one for this...

It didn't do either of them any good, having so many mental chains.  
Chazz's were obvious for anyone to see: family, wealth, and social status, being the best…  
Tori's chains were subtler, more suited to a normal person: getting good grades, making it through the next term. Hardly a challenge for one as smart as he was, but still…  
Dealing with mental chains is hard. So when Chazz offered him physical chains, the bluenette found it hard to resist, because that's something he can feel and pull against, something solid for him to fight.  
Something that he can explain away the next day, despite the bruises or welts that the metal leaves on skin.  
Chains of the heart are nearly impossible to break. Tori learns this the hard way.


	12. News and Letter

Title of the work: Notes  
Theme: #2 ; News/letter  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which makes me sad. Ah well.  
Rating: PG for swearing.  
NB:  
Italics shows Tori.  
Bold shows Chazz.

_I hate you being at the front of the class. It's such a stupid place to be. You can't even write back all that well and I worry that you're going to end up hurting your back from hunching over like that. Are you sure you're okay in that little tent_

**For the love of FUCK I'm fine! You stupid little worrier. Geeze, do I have to check in with you every single freaking day? It's like having a Mother look over your shoulder all the time.**

_Fine, I'll just stop worrying then._

**No… No, whatever. Just keep your worries to yourself. Sometimes they're too much to deal with.**

_Oh_

**Forget it.**

_Fine, I guess…_

**Yup. How is life in the Blue Dorms at the moment?**

_Alexis has been walking round in just her underwear for days now. She says she wants to get an all over body massage, done with a tongue. She's just dieing for one._

**… You're a horrible, horrible person Tori Wakame.**

_You love me for a reason._

**You keep telling yourself that.**

_Would you rather it was me_

**I'd rather it was me.**

_You would. Anything where you're being pampered is attractive to you._

**Feel like coming down to my tent for an inclusive below the belt massage?**

_You know, that would ALMOST me seductive if it wasn't a tent._

**Can't you lower your housing standards for one minute?**

_Can't you?_

**… Touché. Fine. Your dorm then**

_Hm. I suppose. I mean, us Obelisks DO get more homework, as we have to maintain a certain standard of work._

**You know, keep talking like that and there'll be no massage. For either of us.**

_The day you can tell someone to stop talking down to people is the day I willingly kiss Bastian._

**STOP FUCKING SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT**

**Seriously! What the fuck is wrong with you? You think I like hearing jokes about how you would fucking go kiss someone! Not fucking funny! You're MY property Tori Wakame, and you'd better fucking believe it**

_I believe the scar on my leg reminds me._

**It fucking better.**

_… _

**Bastard.**

_I love you too. XX_


	13. Hey, you know

**Title of the work:** Pink Roses  
**Author/Artist:** redkitsune13  
**Pairing:** Chazz/Tori  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Theme:** #5 "Ano, sa..." Hey, you know...; 30 kisses  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.  
**Rating:** Eh, not much. Some drinking.

* * *

"Tori!" A loud and happy voice called from the back of the classroom. All heads swivelled to see the speaker; the voice they knew well enough, but no-one had ever heard it so cheerful and happy. The bluenette who was called waved to the black-haired boy, also beaming happily.

"Over here dear!" Tori chirped, his eyes going wide in delight at the sight of the bunch of pink and white roses that was placed delicately on his desk as Chazz passed it. "Oh, Chazz, they're wonderful! Thank you so much!" He leant over as Chazz sat down next to him, giving the other a chaste kiss on the cheek.

And Chazz Princeton, he whose name struck fear into the hearts of First Years and caused them to soil themselves... Blushed.

"It was nothing. Anything for you." Chazz declared, hugging the taller boy close to him. Tori gave a long and happy sigh, kissing Chazz's neck softly.

"Oh, Chazz!"

"Oh, Tori!" By now, both boys were clutching each others hands with tears of raw emotion streaming down their faces.

Everyone else, on the other hand, was stunned into silence. Were these not the two lovers who, only two days ago, had flown at each other with teeth and nails bared, either to ravish or destroy, they weren't too sure (and indeed, some of the first years were still placing bets on which one it was) now acting like girls in some teenage soap opera.

A polite, if nervous, cough sounded from the front of the classroom. All heads, including those of the over emotional lovers turned to face Professor Banner.

"Perhaps, you two need a moment to yourselves... Uh, you are both excused from lesson for now, but please catch up on the notes you would have missed..." He said meekly, shooing the two boys out of his classroom.

Nodding gratefully Tori and Chazz eventually meandered their way out of class, holding each others hands and gazing at each other in a way that would have made even Syrus and Jaden look like heartless strangers. It was a relief when they finally left the room, a small sigh going round the remaining students. It would take some times for THAT image to leave their minds.

Outside, the two boys had collapsed laughing, the roses tossed into a nearby bin - "But, Tori, they cost Money!" a weak protest that was quickly drowned out by more sniggering – as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"So. What do you want to do with our new found free time?" Tori asked as the giggles wore off them both slowly. Chazz just shrugged, appearing to be in deep thought before a smirk broke out over his face and he leant in to tell Tori exactly what they were going to do. A few seconds later, Tori was squirming uncomfortably with a grin, nodding enthusiastically as he was dragged along to the dorm room or, failing that, the nearest cupboard.

**The Previous Day:**

"Hey, you know..." Tori paused to take another mouthful of the clear spirit he and Chazz were sharing from the bottle. "You know what would be fun?"

"I can think of something, but they involve duct tape, a duel disk and the card shop counter, so I think it might just be illegal." Came the lazy, is highly drunk, reply of Chazz lying next to him. Rolling his eyes Tori shook his head.

"No. A joke for everyone." He said, crawling over and straddling Chazz's thighs. Smirking down at the darkhaired boys noise of both approval of the position yet annoyance at the trouble he now had reaching the bottle, the bluenette leant down and detailed his plan to the other boy. When he was done Chazz just snorted and reached for the bottle, downing some.

"Yeah, sure, why not. After all, no-one's gonna fall for it."

"Oh? Why not?" Tori asked, taking the bottle when Chazz was done.

"There's NO way we can ever pass as the perfect couple."

* * *


	14. Hate

**Title:** Hate  
**Pairing:** Wakame Tori / Manjoume Jun  
**Rating:** Somewhat Racy. Sort of? Well, for a drabble anyway.  
**Summary:** Almost. 100 words.

* * *

Tori hates giving head.

He hates the way a cock lies thick and heavy in his mouth. He hates the way it tastes, and he hates the way it makes breathing uncomfortable. He's also pretty sure he hates the way the skin feels against his tongue and the slick sounds it makes as it moves in and out past his lips isn't particularly appealing either.

But he does it.

Because for one moment after Manjoume-san comes and Tori looks up, there's a look in Manjoume-sans eyes that makes Tori feel like he's almost worth something to the other boy.

Almost.

* * *

Review if ya feel like it. 


	15. Decisions

**Title:** Decision  
**Pairing:** Manjoume/Tenjoin; (onesided)Wakame/Manjoume  
**Rating:** PG? Maybe?  
**Summary:** Tenjoin Asuka doesn't understand the trouble she causes.  
**Note:** Attempting to use Japanese names for this one, because I felt like a change. A) Did I do it right and B) do you think it makes it flow better?  
**Note2:** I think I wrote Asuka far too OOC. I guess that's why I don't write her too often, heh.

* * *

Rainy days were rare on Duel Academy Island. Part of the charm of being in the tropics really, but when they did occur it was close to a wild storm. So, the students confined to the main campus building, they were merely milling around the class rooms; or, in the case of the Osiris students, taking full and gratuitous advantage of the cafeteria offered there. Most of the students though, were in classrooms. 

In one, a certain Manjoume Jun had nervously pushed a piece of paper over to one Tenjoin Asuka, shifting in his seat as he waited a reply. Inside the small folded piece of paper, a piece of poetry hid, describing his love for the golden-haired girl, the way she spoke, moved, duelled, looked, laughed, smiled… Everything that the teenager could commit to paper about what he found so wonderful about her was there in elegant words and rather beautiful penmanship. He had even decorated the corners with small scrolls and curves to fully illustrate his efforts.

_Next to him, the bespectacled bluenette snorted, rolled his eyes and simply went back to the book he had been reading. Inside the cover were other small scraps of paper with poetry; this time, addressed to the dark-haired boy currently infatuated with a Tenjoin._

So it was a hard, crushing blow when she crumpled the piece of paper up and tossed it at the side of his head with cruel scowl.

"Manjoume." She snapped, standing up and placing her hands on the desk to complete the intimidating expression. "I've had enough of this. Letters. Flowers. Jewellery. Wine. _Poetry_. It's all too much, and it's stupid, because you're getting no-where. I've…" She sighed, standing back and crossing her arms across her chest as he watched Manjoume slump in his seat.

"I've tried-"

"You've not tried hard enough." She cut him off, in a gentler tone then she had before. "Try to understand. I'm not interested. I…" She trailed off, and then had an idea. "I'll make you a deal."

"What? A duel? I'll duel you for your love, I will!"

"That wont work." She did allow herself a small smile at that though, shaking her head and regaining her seriousness. "You can choose; give up your pursuit and accept that we will simply be friends, or…" She paused for effect, Manjoume already in deep thought. "You can have one kiss. But then, you can **never** speak to me again unless an emergency absolutely calls for it. You can have much time as you need to think this over." She turned and headed back to her seat. Within moments, she was back into a conversation with her friends; clueless as to the devastated mess she left behind her.

It took Manjoume around two agonising hours filled with occasional pacing, having his head in his arms or angsting about it to his rather quiet friend to finally choose. Standing, he made his way over to the front of her desk, hands balled in fists by his side.

"I've decided. I-I pick the kiss." He said finally when her attention was on him. She twisted her lips into a grimace but nodded anyway; a deal was a deal.

So he kissed her.

_Tori felt sick. Part of it was because of how the rest of the class was reacting; this was supposed to be something precious and wonderful for his friend. Now it would be remembered with the hooting and catcalls that were currently sounding out from all around the room. Part his nausea came from being sick with envy though._

It didn't last too long. Eventually the teens pulled back from each other, hands going to their mouths; Asukas' quickly and with such force so that she could rub all traces of Manjoume away from her lips, Manjoumes reverently and softly touching his lips as though he still couldn't quite believe it. Then his head hung, and he stepped back from her desk as quickly as he could.

"…Manjoume?" Asuka asked when the only movement was a few shivery movements from the teen in front of her. "Are… Are you crying?"

"It felt like flying..." Was the only whisper the boy got out before Manjoume turned and walked out of the classroom. Five minutes later, Tori left to try and find him.

For the rest of his tortured life, he would curse that he hadn't left right away.

It took nearly half an hour, and when the bluenette caught up with Manjoume they were both drenched. High winds made talking impossible, but as far as Tori was concerned, the only words he needed Manjoume to hear were 'I love you, get away from the cliff, please, please, just get away from the edge, you can't swim, this isn't worth it, I love you, I love you, oh God, please, I love you, just don't move…'

Tori never knew if Manjoume heard him.

Those same high winds drowned out the sound of Tori giving a scream when he watched his friend - _his crush, his Best Friend, his love_ - give a hollow smile, wave and pitch forwards off the rock into the dark ocean below.

Running over as fast as he could he threw himself down to the ground to try and look into the waves to spot Manjoume, but the teen was a black spot swallowed in blacker waters.

Three weeks after the funeral, Asuka received a letter; it was short, it was angry, but it was mostly a simple note of agony. She dismissed it; she always recieved them, afterall, for the amount of suitors she turned away.

The next day, Tori's body was found hanging in his wardrobe.

* * *

Hn. Yup, there you go. Enjoy. 


End file.
